Picking Up the Drunkard
by MariamTiarko
Summary: Fifty years after Pandamonium's fall, Aion enters a bar where he meets one he hadn't expected to see again, and decides to drag that person with him before he harms himself. Though, something rather unexpected happens. Chrno/Aion. Manga based. Fluff-like


**MT:** I don't have so many ideas or inspirations for my fics lately, but I got inspiration for another little one-shot with Aion and Chrno. Pandamonium Bless us it's not another several-chaptered story.

**Summary:** Fifty years after Pandamonium's fall, Aion enters a bar where he meets one he hadn't expected to see again, and decides to drag that person with him before he harms himself. Though, something rather unexpected happens.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or the Characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama

**Warnings:** possible OOC'ness, fluffy-likeness, yaoi

The doors into a bar in the dark streets of Phoenix were pushed open, and in through them walked a tanned male with long, white hair.

Aion pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and walked to the counter of the bar, where he ordered his drink. When his drink was delivered, he sipped the contents of it without saying anything. His eyes were half-lidded as he was lost in thoughts.

Fifty years had passed since the fall of Pandamonium… Fifty years had passed since Aion last had seen his brother. When looking back, Aion could see he had taken a bunch of wrongs steps, but they weren't to undo. Highest likely he had went back to his contractor, Rosette Christopher and died along with her.

A few months ago, Aion had finally healed his wounds fully. It had taken him all these years because he had no horns, as they had been destroyed along with his sword, by Chrno and Rosette.

He sighed deeply and sipped his drink again, unconsciously watching the bartender. Soon he watched the bartender talk to someone. He couldn't see the person, but he could see several glasses and a few bottles on the counter, along with the person's arms. Aion blinked and slightly began to listen, as he didn't really had anything to do, and wanted a somewhat distraction from his thoughts about the past.

"I think you've had enough." The bartender spoke and looked at the drunkard in front of him.

"'ust gimme a'other beer." The drunkard slurred. He sounded somewhat depressed.

"No." the bartender sneered. "Not before you pay for all you have been drinking so far."

The drunkard slurred out some words which weren't understandable. The only words which could be understood were "No money."

Aion's ear twitched. Despite the voice being so slurred it still sounded somewhat familiar. He finished his drink and moved over to see who it was.

The bartender narrowed his eyes and seemed to be about to explode, because the drunkard in front of him had been drinking rather much, when he heard someone slam their hand onto the counter and saw the money beneath the hand.

Aion looked calmly at the bartender, "Here's your money. I'll take him away now so calm down." Aion was shaking slightly but stayed calm.

The drunkard was Chrno.

Chrno looked up at Aion, "Eh? Whaddya want?"

The bartender snorted but took his money and went away. He didn't care what was going to happen with the drunkard as long as he got his money.

Aion didn't answer Chrno. He was rather surprised to see Chrno at the bar and then at this drunken state. Though, Chrno far from seemed to realize much around him and according to how Chrno was clothed, Aion guessed Chrno didn't have an actual place to stay. He sighed and got Chrno off the chair, before he swung Chrno's arm over his shoulders and began to lead him out of the bar and take his drunken brother with him home where he could sleep the alcohol out.

As they walked, Chrno slurred and didn't make much sense. He didn't seem to realize it was Aion supporting him the whole way.

It wasn't all too close Aion lived to the bar as he had been wandering aimlessly around in the streets for some hours. Though, after an hour they reached the apartment.

Aion groaned and was panting slightly. As he didn't have his horns, he used energy faster, and to support a drunk Chrno who wanted to go his own ways was not easy.

"Why are you doing this~?" Chrno asked somewhat drowsy. The long walk in the streets with the cool air in the face had gotten him slightly back to his senses so he could see normally.

"Well, obviously you can't take care of yourself, so someone has to take care of you." Aion panted in answer and unlocked the door, dragging his brother inside.

"I can finely take care of myself.." Chrno slurred and muttered, "Whoever you are.."

Aion sighed. Yep, Chrno had not realized it was him. Hopefully they wouldn't get into a fight in the morning when Chrno's remaining brain cells had returned…

When they were inside the apartment, Aion locked the door again before he supported his brother to the bedroom. Aion himself could always sleep on the couch in the living room, right now Chrno just seemed like he needed a bed… And a shower… and clean clothes without holes… and highest likely some real food as well… Nevertheless it had to wait for later.

Chrno watched the floor they were walking. He listened to the sounds of the one who supported him and slowly looked up to look at the person. This person had supported him the whole way, and this person looked quite familiar now Chrno looked closer… Slowly, Chrno began to realize who this person actually was.

Aion huffed and let go off Chrno so he dropped onto the bed. He then picked up Chrno's legs and placed them on the bed, so they didn't hang over the edge of the bed… Though, that was after he had tugged Chrno's shoes off. Sighing, Aion ran a hand through his hair. He really didn't know what to do with Chrno. He stood a little, catching his breath. He was then turned and was about to walk away.

Chrno had been watching Aion the whole time. He snorted and grabbed Aion's wrist before he could get away. This time Aion would not get away… After all these years…

Aion winced when Chrno grabbed his wrist and looked back at his brother. He didn't have the best feeling about this…

Before Aion could get to think more or do anything, Chrno had given a violent pull at Aion's arm so he flipped over Chrno and landed on the other side of the bed. Despite being drunk, Chrno moved rather fast.

Aion looked shocked up at Chrno. It didn't look all too good with Chrno now having a knee placed on each side of him and held both Aion's wrists tight in one hand.

Chrno's eyes were locked on Aion. His cheeks were flustered because of the alcohol, yet his eyes seemed quite clear and aware of who was beneath him. "…Aion…"

Aion pressed his lips tightly together. This wasn't good. He was quite sure Chrno had his horns… and still held a very heavy grudge towards him. The situation did not look all too good.

Chrno gritted his teeth, "For years… I have been walking without any peace… You never told me the real intentions from the beginning… I lost Mary… I was alone for years…" Chrno's eyes were slightly narrowed and his words were slightly choked. "And then Rosette came… I thought I had gotten a new light back in my life… and then I lost her too…" his grasp on Aion's wrists became painful, and the tears started to prickle in Chrno's eyes, "And you… you…"

Aion winced. He gave his brother a sad look, nevertheless still tried to get out from beneath Chrno. However, Chrno's grasp on his wrists became even tighter and he moved his knees closer to Aion, so his hips were down as well.

Soon a sob escaped Chrno's throat and the tears fell onto Aion's face, "And you… disappeared…" another sob escaped the purple-head's throat, "I thought… I thought I had… lost you too…"

Aion's eyes widened slightly. Those words were definitely not what he had expected to come from his brother's mouth.

Chrno sobbed again, "You won't disappear again.. Right..? You won't disappear again..?" the tears kept falling from his eyes and he looked rather pathetic. His grasp on Aion became even tighter again, as if to make sure Aion would not go anywhere and disappear again. At the same time, he didn't seem to realize just how tight his grip was.

Aion let out a small hiss of pain, "No Chrno.. I won't disappear again… But please, do let go off me…" He let out a higher hiss of pain when Chrno's grasp became even tighter of these words, "At least ease your grip, it hurts!"

Chrno winced when Aion barked at him and carefully let go off his brother again. Another sob escaped his throat and he seemed even more tearful than before, "You-you still hate me..?" he sobbed, "P-please don't."

"…" Aion really didn't know what to make of the whole situation. Surely, Chrno was affected by the alcohol… and heavily affected by emotions it seemed as well. "Chrno… I don't hate you… I never had…" he slowly moved to sit somewhat up and reached a hand out for Chrno, even though it wasn't easy as Chrno was still half-sitting on him and pinning him to the bed.

Aion didn't get very far though, as Chrno grabbed his wrists once again, this time with both hands and made him fall back against the bed. Fortunately he didn't keep a painfully tight grip this time.

Chrno slowly seemed to stop sobbing and at some point rested his forehead against Aion's, "All these years… I thought I had lost you…"

Aion sighed, "I didn't exactly know where you were either…" he muttered lowly and watched Chrno's eyes. He felt a little uneasy by being so close the way they were.

Slowly, the minutes ticked by and Chrno did not move. He simply calmed down. His cheeks were still flustered from the alcohol. Aion watched Chrno, but said nothing. He didn't dare to as Chrno seemed very emotional in this state and he didn't know just how violent Chrno could become if he tried to get away.

After a little, Chrno sucked in a deeper breath, "Aion..?"

"…Yes?"

Chrno's breath ghosted over Aion's lips before he did the most unexpected act.

Whole Aion's body froze and his eyes were wide as Chrno pressed his lips to Aion's.

The seconds passed by. Chrno did not break the kiss.

Aion's head was spinning. He tried to figure out what was up and down, which wasn't exactly easy. His brother, his _twin_ was kissing him. On the lips. And actually was a quite good kisser but that couldn't be thought of now! And here Aion had been convinced he was the screwed one of the two of them.

After a little with Aion not responded, Chrno slowly parted their lips again and looked straight into Aion's eyes.

Aion's breath hitched and he stuttered, "C-Chrno… We-we're brothers… a-and you're dru-drunk… And-"

Chrno watched Aion amused as he stuttered. He hadn't stuttered before. He gave a low purr before he pressed his lips to Aion's again to shut him up.

Aion let out a small sound against Chrno's lips. He was still pinned beneath Chrno and he was still pinned beneath Chrno as well. On top of that, Chrno was messing his mind completely. At the same time, Chrno's mind seemed rather messed as well, as it looked as if he had some sort of mood swings. He had no chance in getting away. At some point, he came to return Chrno's kiss.

Chrno gave a small smile against Aion's lips before he slightly shifted his position. One of his legs moved so it was not by Aion's side, but between his legs. He pushed his knee up between.

Aion's eyes flew open again and he made yet another sound against Chrno's lips as a sensation went through his body. Chrno really wasn't fair.

And Chrno knew it. And he did not intend to stop.

The purple-haired brother moved Aion's hands up over his head again, so he could hold the white-haired demon's wrists in one hand again. Meanwhile, his other hand went to Aion's shirt, unbuttoning it.

Aion's breath became hitched and he panted slightly when the kiss was broken as well. He let out small sounds while his body was stirring, trying to find a way out of Chrno's grasp. However, Aion's plan backfired and only more sensations went through his body. "C-Chrno… W-why..?" he managed to speak.

Chrno unbuttoned the last button of Aion's shirt before he had to let go off Aion's wrists to pull off his shirt. When Aion's shirt was off, he pulled off his own rather fast, so he could grab Aion's wrists again before he could get away.

A very heavy blush was across Aion's face, so even though his skin color was of the black color, the blush could still be weakly seen. He had no idea of what to do with himself.

Chrno purred softly to Aion and pecked his cheek again before he placed small kisses on Aion's neck.

Whole Aion's body tensed as sensations went through his body from two places now. His body shook slightly from it.

Chrno gave a small smile and placed a kiss on Aion's cheek, "I love you, brother."

Then, out of nowhere, Chrno lay down next to Aion and wrapped his arms around Aion's torso.

Aion was left with the most baffled expression ever seen on a demon's face. He didn't know how long passed by before he registered Chrno's breathing to be the breathing of one who was asleep. "…" a deep sighed escaped Aion's lips and he muttered, "Love you too, brother…" He threw his left arm over his eyes as Chrno was lying on his right arm.

* * *

A tired sigh escaped Chrno's lips, as he flinched his eyes open. At some point they simply fell closed again.

A few minutes passed by…

Chrno's eyes flew open as he suddenly felt how he was lying, what he was lying in and what he was lying close to. His whole body froze. He was with a man in a bed… with his arms wrapped around this man's bare chest… This wasn't good. Very extremely slow he lifted the covers and a somewhat flood of relief came to him when he saw both of them were still wearing pants. Chrno even still wore his own dirty and ripped ones. That had to be a good sight, yes? He slowly looked further up the man, noticing the deep tan skin. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly and looked further up. He received a very stunned expression when he noticed it was no other person than Aion.

Aion was lying on his back, his long, white hair spread everywhere and his free arm –the other Chrno was lying on- was placed over his eyes. As he felt Chrno moving, he moved his arm slightly and glanced down at his twin. "You… My brother… You stink and taste like crap. Go take a shower and eat two tubes of toothpaste. Now." Aion ordered tiredly and pointed towards the bathroom.

"…" Chrno stared at Aion, slowly recalling what had happened the previous evening, with his whole confession and everything. "…Screw you." Chrno retorted with a hiss before he suddenly had Aion flipped from his back and onto his stomach. He then proceeded to just lie across Aion and rest his head against Aion's, his arms wrapped around his brother's torso to keep him where he was. What had happened was… unbelievable. Yet, now he had his brother back… He sighed and closed his eyes. He could think later.

Aion yelped when he was flipped around. After a little, he simply let out a small sigh and gave up, closing his own eyes. He hadn't got any sleep during the night and now he felt like taking the sleep he needed.

It was some fucked up brother love they had.

* * *

**MT:** AHA! You thought there would actually be some lemon in this, didn't you? Well, there didn't :P It's more fun to just play around :P

I don't really know what my own thoughts on this one is… I like the other one I made better… Bleh. Anyways…

_**Please do read and review as the author appreciates it very much!**_


End file.
